Promise Between Us
by NewMoonFlicker
Summary: I can't regret the past, even with the pain of the mistakes we both made... for Edward and Alphonse -Poem-


_You'll never guess what happened this week. My DAD started watching FMA. I think I'm going to go into cardiac arrest (and I really don't need the help, har har). I also have a computer again for the first time in almost three months. What a week of surprises, eh? The only thing that sucks is that I have to send my computer back already (it's being technically retarded), so if I don't respond to you in the next few coming days (and/or if you've sent me anything recently) I blame that! I'll catch you soon as I get it back!_

_It's funny the way some things turn out. I've never been much good at poetry, but then I sit down, listening to a good song on repeat, and the words flow... take on a life of their own. I still don't know if it's any good, but I like it. It's been sitting in my harddrive for a long time now, needs to be enjoyed! I hope you enjoy this! I was inspired by a song by the Backstreet Boys (Yeah, I know – been a loooonng time!), though this took quite a different direction than the song did. It's a story in poem-form, or a poem in story-form. Which one should it be? Haven't got a clue. ^_^ Oh, my brain is soo fried! _

_I wrote it for Full Metal Alchemist's Edward and Alphonse Elric (say Elricest, and I'll eat your hand) and the stunning bond they share. No spoilers, just sincere brotherliness. Who's the one speaking, per say? I couldn't decide. It's up to your own discretion. All I know is what I've learned from watching them; it could be both. _

_I also post it now for my dear online buddy, Griselda Banks, who has been so horribly neglected by me these past few months, and whom I miss very much. This is some of my apology, and my hope she will still be willing to put up with me after I get my online-life back… I haven't forgotten you, my dear friend!_

_Silence me now…  
_

Title: Promise Between Us  
By: NewMoon  
Anime: Full Metal Alchemist  
Rating: G

* * *

I no longer regret  
The choices we made  
Throughout the span of our lives  
I wouldn't trade  
Any moment I spent with you  
I'll never forget  
The people we helped  
Grew to love like family  
The things we learned  
Tested  
Explored  
The things we saw  
And endured  
The hurt and the joy  
Of life  
In the motions of a great current  
And the failing perfection  
As it weaves  
But what I will always remember  
With such vivid clarity  
When I look back  
Are the simple things  
The piercing moments of you  
Just you  
Those long journeys  
The lonely years  
When it was just us  
Dead-end travels  
But you stuck by my side  
And the things I learned about you  
The way you let me in  
Like you never had before  
When I realized how much  
You knew me  
Better than I knew myself  
How much  
We needed each other  
To live  
To breathe  
Exist at all  
Knowing  
We were all we had  
United us  
Within the span of eternity  
The bond we forged ourselves  
The pain  
The fear  
The wonder  
The confusion  
The discovery  
And the love  
Created and molded by the years  
And the lives  
The trials in them all  
Bled into the life of our connection  
We shared the burden  
The heavy weight of our goals  
Of the misgivings  
The threats  
Our weaknesses  
And the terror  
Of nights that never end  
Never sure of the end  
But still  
We found reasons  
To keep going  
Keep trying  
Keep fighting  
Until we reached the close  
Our own finale  
We were molded stronger  
In ways we could not comprehend  
And the memories unforgotten  
Through the passing of time  
All of it  
It changed us forever  
Taught us who we could be  
Created us as we are  
Without it all  
How could we ever be  
Who we are now?  
I can't regret the past  
Even with the pain of mistakes  
We both made  
That there could have been  
The fragile chance we'd be different  
What a sad thought  
That I could have missed out  
On the companion  
The best friend  
The brother of both my blood and my heart  
That I have now  
I look at you  
I can't imagine being any other way  
My heart can't understand it  
Without you with me  
I lose myself  
I'm not the same  
You make me whole  
Complete  
My soul's link  
And I shatter  
At the thought of losing you  
Don't disagree  
You must understand  
What you already know  
No matter what you think of yourself  
Not a thing you could say  
Not a thing I could find out  
Nothing could ever make me turn away from you  
Knowing what I know  
At our story's end  
If ever given the chance  
To go back  
I want you to know  
Without hesitation  
I would do everything  
All over again  
Exactly the same  
If it meant you and I  
Were bonded as we are now  
That you were my brother  
As you are now  
All the pain  
Was worth the gift  
The chance to learn  
And love you as I do  
No matter what happens  
Wherever our travels and years and lives take us  
You will always  
Mean more to me than anything  
The world could possibly give  
Forever irreplaceable  
The one thing  
Equivalent Exchange  
Never found an equal price for

... Ever.

* * *

_Catch you soon…_


End file.
